


Blood and Ashes

by thatcrazedgirlchuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazedgirlchuck/pseuds/thatcrazedgirlchuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, we're a ticking time bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889617) by [agirlintheville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlintheville/pseuds/agirlintheville). 



> This is my first AO3 post ever and I'm scared out of my wits but...agirlintheville's work really inspired me and here it is.
> 
> Please be gentle with me. :)

We're together.  
Skin to skin, disguised monsters in a bloodied sheepskin, dancing to the Rhythm of Fenrir's drums.  
Mesmerizing tears swirling around whispered pleas.  
You, with me.  
I, with you.  
Basic truths.  
It's a ticking time bomb.

We'll hurt each other.  
Basic truths.  
By Kali! It will be spectacular! The breakdown, the fallout,  
the destruction!  
Is it cruel that I look forward to it all?  
A show I surely won't get to miss.

We're together.  
A ticking time bomb wrapped in tattooed linen, marked by the wolf moon  
Trapped-willingly- in a beautiful, brittle stained glass box.  
You'll burn me! I'll shatter you!  
We'll draw blood  
with our bear hearts so exquisitely and my blood will be your blood. My end will be yours!  
Isn't that  
The greatest bond?

You'll make me weep! I'll make you reach for a pretty knife!  
Carve in me your signature! It's glorious!  
We'll burn the passion, the fire of life and love out of each other...if we choose to stay.  
Because we stay.

And I won't change it.  
We'll burn, but we'll burn together.  
You and I, extremely damaged, but we'll be damaged together.  
The night will mourn and hell will howl with both delight and fear.  
Together, we burn.  
Together, we shatter.


End file.
